1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a prism sheet member and a multivision display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a prism sheet member which can implement a large-scale screen by using a plurality of display panels and a multivision display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multivision display apparatus is an apparatus that implements one large-scale screen using a plurality of display panels, and is often called a video wall. The multivision display apparatus has appeared to satisfy demand for a large-scale screen of 100 inches or more, and is mainly used to simultaneously provide a large-scale image to many persons in a wide place, such as an exhibition hall, a seminar room, or a sports stadium.
In a multivision display apparatus, non-display lines where an image is not displayed may exist along boundary gaps between display panels, and such non-display lines are formed by non-display portions that exist on border regions of the display panels.
Schemes for lowering visibility of non-display lines through attachment of prisms or lenses to boundary regions between unit display panels have been introduced.
However, such schemes in the related art experience the problem that prism or lens attachment work is not easy; the prisms or lenses are visually recognized by viewers, and a displayed image is excessively distorted due to the prisms or lenses.